When the heart aches
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned, thanks to a certain Loud-mouthed Ninja's undying determination. When Sasuke enters the village, everything has changed, people have changed... but where is Konoha's cherry blossom? What has happened while he was away? Can love find a way back into the cold Uchiha's heart? Please R & R, no flames. Enjoy! SasuSaku! XD ONE-SHOT!


_**When the heart aches**_

The two male ninjas walked through Konoha's gates. One was wildly grinning, for he knew he had finally done it, he completed one of his major goals. The other Ninja next to him had raven color hair, Naruto was supporting him for they were both greatly injured, but were still managing to walk.

Tsunade waited for them inside the village along with Kakashi and Shizune. "Naruto Uzumaki…" Tsunade began in her serious booming voice, he froze and straightened up. But he shielded Sasuke away from them, they smirked.

"Welcome home…" She finished.

Naruto smiled brightly he took a few more steps and collapsed along with Sasuke, but Kakashi caught them, Tsunade healed Naruto while Shizune healed Sasuke. Both men stood up straight, it had been five years, and they both surpassed the height of Kakashi.

"Great to have you back Sasuke…" Kakashi said with a smile underneath his mask, but his eyes were crinkled.

"Hn."

"Baa-Chan, Teme He did it! He defeated Itachi and Orochimaru! Along with Kisame from the Akatsuki! That should let him off his punishment right? Right!" Naruto shouted, Tsunade stepped back in order to hear again.

"Hai, however… Naruto… he still must suffer some kind of consequence…" Tsunade stated.

"B-But…" Naruto began, Tsunade held up a hand to stop him.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" The Slug Princess began.

"For abandoning your village… to join a high ranked criminal… for putting everyone here in a state of depression after your departure… I have no choice, but to… sentence you to six months of community service." Tsunade states with a smirk, she waves and turns around with Shizune following her.

Tsunade looks over her shoulder at the last surviving Uchiha. "You will report with Kakashi every morning starting next week, he will give you your job everyday… if there is nothing to do, then you luck out." Tsunade says, with that she disappears with Shizune back to Hokage's tower.

"Well Sasuke… as you know I am very much glad you are back… but I must go…" Kakashi began.

"What! Kaka-Sensei! You're not even going to hug him or shake his hand?" Naruto shouted aloud, Kakashi looked at Sasuke, Sasuke gave him a, "Touch me and I swear I'll Chidori your ass right here and now," look.

"I'm good… Nice to have you back Sasuke." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hn."

"Awww! Kaka-Sensei where do you have to go that's so important?"

"Well unlike you Naruto… I have things to do and you know I have that date with Anko… I can't be late… again." Kakashi says while blushing.

"Ohh yeahhh! Right I forgot! Sorry Kaka-Sensei! Well go already!"  
"Hai, Ja Ne you two." With that Kakashi disappears in silver "Poof"

* * *

"Oii! Teme! There's so much to show you! Come on!" Naruto says while grabbing Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke huffs and slaps Naruto's hand away, Naruto grins, but Sasuke follows.

"Dobe… where are we going?"

"Well a lot happens when you've been gone five years Teme… there are things you need to see… Like for example this!" Naruto says while pointing to the new and improved Ichiraku ramen bar. Instead of it just being a ramen bar, there's a new space opened with tables and booths, decorations of all kind are hung up everywhere, Sasuke examines it.

"Ohh this too!" He runs and points up to the Hokage's faces, Sasuke notes Tsunade's face is up there now.

"Let's not forget the-"

"N-Naruto-Kun?" A small voice calls out, Sasuke turns around slightly, but Naruto pushes past him and picks up the heiress , he swings her around, she giggles softly, once he sets her down, he kisses her cheek.

"Gomenosai Hinata-Chan... I know I've been gone for quite a while… gomenosai for that…. But I'm back now…" Naruto says happily.

"Hai, did you r-really do it Naruto-Kun? Did you bring back Sasuke-San…?"

"Take a look for yourself Hinata-Chan…" Naruto says while gesturing towards the brooding Uchiha. Hinata's eyes widen, she nods quickly and takes it all in.

Sasuke wore a gray top that was closed, but revealed his collar bone, but it slightly hugged his well toned chest, the collar to it was turned upward, so it covered the back of his neck, his hair was still in that spiky style, just a tad bit longer, his pants were black sweat's, he wore, black Shinobi shoes, around his wrists were dark blue cloth-bands. Around his waist was a dark blue cloth that wrapped around his waist, but showed off the front of the sweats, holding it to him along with his Katana was a purple twisted rope.

Sasuke observed how she looked in return, but it was merely a glance, he was getting annoyed at all the attention.

Hinata exchanged her purple colors for a pure white. She still wore her jacket, except it was all white, with gray sleeves. She wore shorts that were khaki and white, around her right thigh were bandage wrappings that had a Kuni holder attached to it. Around her feet were gray low-heeled sandals, her hair was up in a cute-but messy styled bun, Naruto observed her breasts got bigger, but that's Naruto being Naruto :DDD Her Leaf headband was around her neck still, but it was black now instead of her usual blue.

"Hinata and I are the rank of Jonin now Teme, I almost feel sorry for you! Because when you left you were at Genin rank! And you still are! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted out, Sasuke got annoyed –anime veins- across his forehead, he smacked Naruto with his Katana's sheath in the head, Naruto crouched and held his head, Hinata bent over and helped him up, worrying over him. Sasuke re-sheathed his Katana.

"Hinata-Chan! Would you like to go with me and Teme to look around Konoha more? We just got back; I can't believe it's been a year… I was showing Teme what he has missed since he's been gone." Naruto states, Hinata smiles, her pearl colored eyes admire Naruto, he blushes slightly.

"Hai… I will go a-arigatou for inviting me." Hinata says.

"Alright! Let's go, He grabs Hinata's hand gently, and takes off, Sasuke trails behind them slowly."

"_**Hn… so the Dobe finally got the brains to realize someone actually liked him." **_Sasuke thought.

* * *

"INO!" Naruto yelled out, the blonde turned around as she was just coming out of the hospital, she waved at the trio.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going? Hello Hina-Chan."

"GREAAAAT! LOOK INO WE GOT TEME BACK!" Naruto shouted she grimaced slightly at his loudness; she turned slightly and saw her past crush. Her eyes widened, she stepped forward.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" Ino asked, Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino shouted out, she threw her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hugged him, he didn't hug back; he stepped back and glared.

"Glad to see you still your old self." Ino giggled. Sasuke looked at her, he inwardly groaned again.

Ino wore A light purple colored sleeveless blouse that went up to her neck, it stopped just above her bellybutton, and encircled all the way around her back, in the back it was held together by dark purple ribbons. She wore dark purple booty shorts, and dark colored female boots. Around her forehead was a silver Konoha forehead protector. Around her arms were dark purple bandages, her long blonde hair was now short, it was up to her shoulder's and it was slightly spiky, in her hair were two single purple clips. You could see her well toned abs, and legs.

"_**Well that's a first…Short hair…" **_Sasuke thought.

"Oii! Naruto you Baka! You're not going to see her? She's been waiting for awhile you know… you only put more pressure on her condition after you left! You know she worries!" Ino scolded, but she smiled and sighed.

"Oii! Ino I'm going to right now a matter of fact, she's going to be so happy! It'll have to cure her condition!"

"Well have fun! I have to go, Sai-Kun's waiting for me, Ja Ne!" She disappears in a purple cloud of smoke.

"H-Hai! S-Shall we Naruto-Kun?" Hinata politely asked.

"Right!" He's about to head forward until he remembers Sasuke, he sweat drops and turns around.

"Sasuke." He begins.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at hearing his first name; Naruto always calls him "Teme"

"Hn?"

"When… when you left everyone fell into a depression... because they had lost a good friend… after about a year everything went back to normal… everyone was starting to slowly heal… we finally recovered…. But not once did we give up looking for you… after awhile people began to lose hope…. But we never did… me, Kakashi-Sensei nor Sakura."

Sasuke's head snaps up at hearing _**her **_name. He looked at Naruto dully, but still interested. "Sakura… she… somehow we don't know how… she got sick… it, it was her heart Sasuke… we don't know what we could have done… even Baa-Chan tried everything and nothing worked… but Sakura has been holding on… when we asked her what kept her going… she, she said it was to see her family reunited once more…" Naruto finishes, Sasuke's eyes were widened slightly, and he didn't care if anyone saw.

* * *

They entered the hospital quietly. "Ohayo Naruto-San, Hinata-Sama. Are you here to see Sakura-Sempai?" The head nurse asks. Naruto nods and smiles. "DATTEBAYO!"

"Enthusiastic as ever I see… she's free to see you; you know the room number right?"

"Hai! 674!" Naruto replies, she nods and he takes off running, Hinata and Sasuke follow quickly behind, Naruto knocks once then slides open the door, there's a slight bright light then it disappears, Sasuke was leaning against the wall where Naruto told him to wait, Hinata entered smiling.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, Sakura smiled and sat up in the hospital bed, her long hair was draped over her shoulder, her skin was pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she was skinnier. In reality she looked really, really sick.

"O-Ohayo Naruto-Kun it's been awhile, I'm glad t-to see you're okay. Hello Hinata-Chan." Sakura says.

"Hello Sakura-Chan." Hinata says while bowing slightly.

"Sakura-Chan? I have a surprise for you…" Naruto says. Sakura smiles slightly, that's all she can muster. "What is it Naruto-Kun?"

"This!" Naruto runs out into the hallway and grab's Sasuke's shirt catching him slightly off guard, he drags him into the room. Everything happened in slow motion. Sakura's eyes widened, she slowly got out of the bed, but almost collapsed, with Naruto's help, she was standing, but shakily, Sasuke could see how skinny her legs were and her arms, her cheekbones were slightly skinny also, but she still had that cheerful aura around her. Her pink hair was a dull pastel pink.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…?" Sakura breathed out, she slowly walked towards him, but fell forward, Sasuke's eyes widened, he caught her and she looked up from his chest into those deep onyx eyes of his that she could forever get lost in. He looked down into her bright emerald hues.

"Sakura." He said quietly. Hinata nudged Naruto and brought him outside the door to give them privacy.

* * *

"Y-You came back… I am so glad." Sakura says while leaning her head against his shoulder, his arms were still wrapped around her waist. He held her up, but soon bent down and picked her up bridal style, he noted she weighed so very little. Sasuke brought her over back to the bed and set her on it. He backed up to look at her.

"Sasuke-Kun… I'm so very happy t-to see you again. I waited and waited for you to come back… Sasuke-kun I never gave up looking for you… I never gave up hope when everyone else did, Even when I first got sick I continued to go on missions, just for a chance to see you and convince you to come back…" She said while the tears streamed down her face, he stepped forward and kneeled down; he wiped them away with his thumb. "Sakura." She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm babbling gomenosai…"

"Thank you." He said, before he kissed her on the lips softly. Her eyes widened, she smiled and kissed him back, Sasuke ran his hands through her long hair, she broke the kiss and put her hand to her cheek and blushed. He took her hand and looked at the ground, his bangs shielded his face, he was still kneeling, she was in a seated position on the bed; her legs were hanging off.

"Forgive me…" He began, her eyes widened.

"I wasn't here… I wasn't here for so long… because I was after revenge… and you were right… it didn't make me happy… it didn't make anyone… but I do not regret leaving the village and betraying them… because I did get revenge for my clan… I killed the snake… and a member of Akatsuki… so I have no regrets there, but Sakura…" Sasuke said quietly, he continued to look down, he bit the inside of his cheek. On the other side of the door Hinata and Naruto were listening.

"Sakura… leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done… that night when you begged me to take you with me… I wanted to... I was thrilled that you wanted to come with me so I didn't have to be alone… but I knew you didn't deserve to see the dark things that were in store for me... I wanted; I wanted you to move on. I wanted you to find someone who could make you happy, to give you what you deserved. I am an avenger Sakura… I have no time for dreams, friends, or even love… I was destined to walk a lonely path of darkness… and take hold of the consequences…" Sasuke stated; he laid his head on her lap; she stroked his hair and heard him out.

"Forgive me for knocking you out… for leaving you in the middle of the night on a bench… for everything…" He looked up only to see Sakura with tears in her eyes, she was sobbing, his eyes were slightly widened, but behind those tears he could see the pain and suffering she went through.

"All this time… Sasuke-Kun all this time I thought you hated me… for every time you called me annoying, I thought it was because you hated me… that's why I tried so hard to get on your good side… to… to be so nice… I only wanted to have your affection… but now I realize why you said such things… it was because you wanted to protect me… because you really did care…" Sakura said, she laid her hand on Sasuke's cheek and kissed him softly.

"But it was all pointless… because in the end you, you got sick." Sasuke stated flatly, he stood up and backed away, Sakura's eyes widened, she reached out for him, but her hand dropped, she smiled softly.

"I don't blame you Sasuke-Kun if you want to leave… I wouldn't want to see someone I cared about suffer, but It was nice to see that my final wish could be fulfilled… thanks to Naruto-Kun, but know this… you are always in my heart." Sakura says. She smiles, and puts her hands over her chest. Sasuke turned around and punched the wall, a hole formed, Naruto jumped from outside, he was about to go in when Hinata stopped him and shook her head.

"W-We must let them sort this out." Hinata stated.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke shouted, Sakura jumped, she began to look at him sadly.

"You! You were supposed to live, we were… I was… You were supposed to help me bring up the new Uchiha clan! I was going to choose you Sakura; if I had ever made it out of the situation I was in…It was you! I was supposed to be with you! And you won't live long enough for that to happen! It's…. IT'S NOT RIGHT! DAMMIT!" He continued to punch the hospital wall, Sakura cried and stood up on her own, Sasuke noticed this and went to her, but she took him in her arms, they collapsed on the floor together.

Sasuke buried his face in her shoulder, but he didn't cry no that was not like him at all, he just held Sakura; it was all he could do. "It's all right… I'm going to be in a better place Sasuke-Kun… a place where there is no more pain… no more sickness… I will be healed… and I can always watch over you and the rest of Konoha… I may not have much time left… but the time I do have left I want to spend with you Sasuke-Kun… it's all I want, it's all I need… it will make up for your absence." Sakura says while giggling. Sasuke looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"How…? How can you be so calm and happy when you know you're going to die… and leave us all behind?"

"Because I know… that wherever I'm going… I'll be with my family again… and I know everything will be alright…"

"But how do you know?'

"I just do." Sakura replies sternly. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her again, from that point on he promised he would spend every single second he was allowed to have with her.

* * *

_**-Nel: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER, IF I DID I WOULD BE A HAPPY PERSON XD XD XD XD ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR! I OWN NONE OF IT!1 **_

_**Hana: Please R & R, no flames, Arigatou.**_


End file.
